The Letter and the Locket
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are celebrating their anniversary in six days and Gaara's stressing...Can he manage to make something unbelievable for Sakura? Might make story to go along with.
1. Absolutely Everything

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Naruto..or Gaara..or Sakura...STOP MAKING ME REMEMBER!!

_**The Letter and the Locket  
**_

'Yes, that's why I love her. That's exactly it! No, wait. Ah, I can't figure it out.' Gaara fell back on the roof. "Maybe I'm just not supposed to know." He mumbled. Tonight for the first in many, he didn't think about his mother, his father, his sister or his brother. Nor did he think about the beauty such a hostile world could ignore and destroy. No, tonight, all he thought about was...

Sakura.

Yes, they were dating. Well, sort of. They had been on a date, but for ninja there was no 'dating.' You could put it as the had been on a date once, but it was obvious they were completely in love with each other. Right now he was trying to write her a letter for the anniversary of their first kiss.

'Ugh...Five days and nothing...Sakura's going to think I'm going insane if I don't relax. But first I have to finish this letter!' Gaara said, leaning over his paper, tapping the pencil on the bed.

* * *

The next day was their anniversary. Luckily Gaara didn't have to sleep and stayed up all night perfecting the letter. The handwriting, the letters, the words, but most of all the love that went into it. 'Perfect.' Gaara said. He had a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, all with a smile. 'She'll love it,' he thought. 'She'll absolutely love it.'

* * *

They met up at the Cherry Blossom orchard and had a picnic. Everything was good. "Gaara?" Sakura asked. He looked down at her, now leaning against his shoulder. He smiled. Genuinely. They were leaning against the biggest cherry tree in the orchard, which was the oldest, in the center, and of course, shed the most Sakura leaves. "I got you something for today." And with that she brought out a very small, velvety black box. Inside it was a panda, made with black and white glass and green, emerald eyes. Gaara looked down into her eyes. They kissed.

"Thank you." He started to pack their things. Sakura stayed put against the tree.

"Gaara, where is it?"

He smirked. "Where is what?"

She frowned and stuck out her tongue. "You know what."

"Oh, I guess you mean this old thing." He said, and gave it to her via sand. He finished packing the basket while she tried to open it. He stopped her, again, using sand. "Not until I'm gone." He said and grabbed it with his own hand. Slowly he bent down and kissed her. And with that, he opened the box for her, and disappeared in a gust of sand.

* * *

_ "Sakura, you'll think this is cheesy. I know you. But I'm writing it anyway._

_Sakura, I love you. I love the way you walk so gracefully, the way you always know what to say. _

I love the way you hug me. I love the way you kiss me. I love the way you defend me.

_ I know you would never hurt me, even when I would take you back for absolutely anything._

_ You know I love you. And if you don't, you're insane. _

_ Sakura, I want to spend forever and a day with you._

_ So, for now, we'll be together. You stay and train with Tsunade-san. Rescue Sasuke-kun._

_ And when you're ready, we'll get married. We'll have kids. We'll live the perfect shinobi life._

_ Because..._

_ Sakura, I love you. More than anyone and anything, I LOVE YOU._

_ And don't ever, ever forget it._

* * *

For hours, Sakura simply gazed at the necklace Gaara gave her. It had two regular compartments, and two hidden compartments behind the that. The front two had her and Gaara, of course. The back had a picture of sand, and the other of a Sakura blossom.

Yep, this was her happy ending. And she knew that she was going to love every minute of it.

* * *

Ok, ending of story. Of course, now I'm going to have to right a story to go along with this so this is the sequel. That's great. More typing. More work. Great. Yep, Great. Ah well, GO SAKURA AND GAARA!! WOOHOO!!

(points toward Sasuke in the back)

AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!

Harsh, harsh..I know. Kidding Sasuke, Kidding. I'll go write a shonen ai with you and Naruto for you. I know you love those.

PuddinPGNarutoFan


	2. Prequel

So I'm writing a story to go along with this called 'The Sweetness in His Voice.' Check it out!


End file.
